Delinquent
by Kucchii
Summary: Sakura dikirim kembali ke Jepang karena ketahuan balapan motor saat tengah malam oleh salah satu bodyguardnya. Sekarang dia harus mengganti jam tangan mahal milik seseorang dalam waktu setahun. / "Jepang adalah mimpi burukku." / "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu setahun untuk menggantinya, dan karena setahun itu sangat lama, jadi.. kau harus mengikuti perintahku selama setahun juga."
1. New Student

**Sakura dikirim kembali ke Jepang karena ketahuan balapan motor saat tengah malam oleh salah satu bodyguardnya. Sekarang dia harus mengganti jam tangan mahal milik seseorang dalam waktu setahun. / "Jepang adalah mimpi burukku." / "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu setahun untuk menggantinya, dan karena setahun itu sangat lama, jadi.. kau harus mengikuti perintahku selama setahun juga."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But, this story is mine**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun lewat fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara milik om Masashi.**

 **Jika ada suatu kesamaan dalam fic ini dengan cerita lain, itu adalah ketidak sengajaan atau hanya kebetulan. Karena fic ini real dari hasil otak saya sendiri.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur kecepetan, EYD berantakan, gaje, dan semacam kecacatan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **GASUKA GAUSAH BACA :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : _New Student_

Suasana kelas yang sangat berisik sudah menjadi hal yang wajar saat ini. Semua siswa sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing di kelas. Ada yang bergosip ria, bermain catur, ada yang bermain petak umpet, ada yang saling melempar kertas, dan ada yang hanya duduk diam melihat teman-temannya membuat ribut. Yap, seperti aktivitas para siswa _Konoha Gakuen_ setiap harinya jika jam pelajaran kosong.

 _Konoha Gakuen_ adalah salah satu SMA elit di Tokyo yang sudah berada di tingkat internasional. Hampir semua siswa _Konoha Gakuen_ adalah orang-orang yang berada di kelas atas, sisanya adalah orang dari kelas bawah yang mendapat beasiswa dari pemerintah. Tetapi _Konoha Gakuen_ terkenal bukan karena pelajarnya yang hampir semua adalah anak orang kaya, melainkan karena prestasi siswanya yang sangat tinggi.

Saat siswa masih terlihat asik sendiri, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Muncul sosok pria berambut perak dengan masker hitam yang menutup wajahnya masuk ke dalam kelas yang berisik tersebut.

"Semuanya kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing," Perintah Kakashi- _sensei_ yang baru saja masuk dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Tunggu, merah muda?

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, namanya Haruno Sakura, dia baru saja pindah dari New York, Amerika Serikat." ucap Kakashi- _sensei_.

"um, _Hello guys_ _—_ eh _Ohayou minna_ , aku Haruno Sakura. Mohon Bantuannya." Sakura tersenyum lalu membungkuk 90 derajat sehingga membuat rambut merah muda-nya jatuh saat membungkuk. Ya, Sakura sudah tidak terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Jepang lagi, dia tinggal di Amerika cukup lama dan selalu menggunakan bahasa Inggris di sana. Jadi, wajar saja dia lupa. Tetapi yang anehnya adalah ia selalu menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan Ayah dan salah satu sahabatnya, ia hanya tidak terbiasa berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan orang yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Haruno, kau duduk di bangku yang kosong itu." Kakashi- _sensei_ menunjuk ke arah meja yang berada dekat jendela kelas.

Sakura berjalan ke arah bangku yang berada di dekat jendela, ia melewati beberapa siswa laki-laki yang sepertinya—ehm tertarik dengannya. Bangku yang diduduki Sakura berada pada barisan kedua paling kiri dekat jendela.

"Baiklah semuanya, karena hari ini Anko- _sensei_ tidak datang, jadi kalian bebas." ucap Kakashi- _sensei_ lalu berjalan keluar ke pintu. Semua siswa yang mendengarnya langsung bersorak bahagia. Siapa yang tidak senang jika jam pelajaran tidak ada guru? Semua siswa pasti senang—kecuali siswa elit yang terlalu rajin.

"Umm.. _a-ano_ ,"

"Eh?" Sakura kaget dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"M-ma-maaf mengganggumu, a-aku ha-hanya i-ingin berkenalan,"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya melihat siswi bersurai indigo dan bermanik lavender. Siswi itu terlihat gagap dan malu-malu, tetapi dia memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. "Oh, Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Siapa namamu?" Sakura langsung berbicara _to the point_.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. K-kau bi-bisa memanggilku Hinata" ucap gadis itu. Hinata tersenyum dan duduk di bangku depan Sakura. "J-jadi, Sakura- _chan_ bisa b-berbahasa Jepang?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis bermanik lavender di depannya. "Aku ini asli Jepang, mana mungkin aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang."

"Eh? Sakura- _chan_ asli Jepang?" Hinata menampilkan raut wajah yang sedikit kaget. Sakura langsung tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah. Dari namanya, sudah pasti Sakura- _chan_ orang Jepang. Tapi melihat wajah dan cara berbicara Sakura- _chan_ terlihat seperti orang barat." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya, t-tapi itu menurutku."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar pernyataan yang diberikan Hinata "Mungkin ini efek terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika, haha." Gadis itu kembali tertawa pelan.

 _TENG_

Akhirnya suara yang ditunggu seluruh penghuni sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan.

" _A-ano_ Sakura- _chan_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin ke kantin, Sakura- _chan_ mau ikut denganku atau tidak?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, "Hm, sepertinya aku di sini saja dulu, sebentar lagi aku akan ke kantin."

"B-baiklah, aku duluan, _Jaa~_ "

Setelah Hinata pergi meninggalkan kelas, Gadis musim semi itu mengeluarkan buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna hitam. Jemarinya dengan perlahan membuka satu-persatu halaman dari buku itu. Ia membacanya dengan serius.

"HEI SAKURA!"

Gadis berambut pirang ponytail langsung menerobos masuk ke kelas XII-2, gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Siswa dari kelas XII-3 yang juga merupakan kelas inti sama seperti kelas XII-2.

Ino berlari masuk dan langsung memeluk Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau kembali ke Jepang, hah?!" gadis _ponytail_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Hehe maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu." Jawab Sakura _innocent_. Ino memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas mendengar sahabatnya hanya menjawab dengan jawaban singkat, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi wajah Sakura saat menjawabnya, jawabannya terdengar santai dan datar seakan-akan tidak tahu kalau Sakura sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Sakura dan Ino sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Saat kelas 7, Sakura ikut bersama orang tuanya pindah ke New York. Lalu Ino sempat pindah ke New York pada saat kelas 8 dan satu sekolah dengan Sakura di sana. Dan Ino kembali ke Jepang pada kelas 10 dikarenakan urusan orang tua Ino sudah selesai di New York. Merepotkan bukan?

Meskipun begitu komunikasi antara Sakura dan Ino tidak pernah terputus. Mereka saling mengabarkan satu sama lain melalui sosial media. Tak jarang juga mereka melakukan _video call_ bersama, itu membuat keduanya seperti bertemu setiap hari seakan tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dan itu membuat ikatan persahabatan mereka semakin kuat.

"Dasar Jidat," Gerutu Ino. "Huft.. yasudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin" gadis blonde itu menarik tangan Sakura. Padahal Sakura belum membereskan bukunya yang masih berantakan di atas meja, tapi Ino sudah menarik paksa tangan Sakura. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengikuti Ino. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa ia akan kena omelan yang amat panjang dari Ino.

...

Suasana kantin yang begitu ramai membuat Sakura dan Ino tidak kebagian tempat duduk, semua bangku sudah penuh sejak tadi. Sakura yang baru masuk ke sekolah ini hanya bisa berdiri menunggu intruksi dari Ino. Tetapi Ino hanya diam saja dari tadi.

"INO!"

Sebuah suara memanggil nama Ino. Tapi sepertinya gadis _ponytail_ itu tidak mendengar suara tersebut karena sedang melamun, entah apa yang sedang ia lamunkan sehingga tidak menyadari ada yang memanggilnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menepuk pundak Ino. Ino sontak menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan kekar itu.

Laki-laki tampan bersurai merah dengan tatto ' _ai_ ' di dahinya itu mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Ino. "Kau ini, sudah dipanggil berkali-kali masih saja tidak dengar."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu menghela nafas melihat Ino yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi cengo. "Neji memanggilmu dan dia sudah menunggu di—eh?" ucapan Gaara terputus saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di samping Ino.

Sakura menyadari kalau Gaara melihatnya dengan bingung, langsung saja gadis musim semi itu membuka mulutnya, "Ah, Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku baru di sini" lalu Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk di depan Gaara.

"A-aku Sabaku Gaara," Gaara membalas senyuman Sakura.

Perhatian Gaara kembali kepada Ino. Gadis beriris aquamarine itu terlihat tidak memperhatikan sekitar, sepertinya ia melamun. Gaara kembali menghela nafasnya. "Kau melamun, Ino?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Hei! Jangan membuat Neji menunggu di ruang OSIS!" Ino langsung kaget mendengar suara Gaara yang bisa dibilang (cukup) keras.

Seperti baru saja terbangun dari mimpi, Ino terkejut melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba—sebenarnya dari tadi—berada di depannya "Gaara, eh? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

 _KRIK KRIK_

oke, Gaara sudah mulai naik pitam.

"Ino,"

"Ya?"

"Neji memanggilmu di ruang OSIS, dan jangan membuat dia menunggu, kau mengerti?" ucap Gaara dengan nada yang sangat halus dan rendah. Mungkin kekerasan tidak bisa dipakai untuk melawan gadis _ponytail_ yang satu ini.

"Oh, oke aku mengerti," Ino sudah membalikkan badannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Ino kembali berbalik, "Hei Jidat, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu di kantin. Ini semua karena ulah ketua OSIS gila itu, padahal aku ingin sekali mengobrol banyak denganmu." Ucap Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh? tak apa _Pig_ , kau bisa berbicara denganku saat pulang sekolah bukan?" kata Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Ah, benar juga.. yasudah, _Jaa~_ " Ino meninggalkan Sakura dan mulai berjalan ke arah tujuannya.

Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Kembali ke kelas? atau tetap berdiri di kantin menunggu sampai ada kursi kosong dan langsung mendudukinya? Hei, yang benar saja! Dia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tersasar jika melakukannya. _Sepertinya kembali ke kelas saja, hari ini aku juga tidak selera makan._ ucap batin Sakura. Sakura hendak berbalik dan memulai langkahnya.

"Haruno,"

"Eh, ada apa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm, tidak jadi."

Sakura menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan ekspresi bingung, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Oh, yasudah, aku akan kembali ke kelas,"

 **...**

 _TENG…TENG_

Suara bel dua kali berbunyi, itu berarti pelajaran sudah bisa diselesaikan alias pulang. Semua siswa mulai satu persatu keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Termasuk dua orang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda.

"Teme, kau tahu siswi pindahan dari Amerika itu? Dia itu sangat cantik!" ucap pemuda pirang jabrik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pewaris tunggal Namikaze ini? Anak dari President _Namikaze Group_ ini mempunyai penggemar yang cukup banyak. Wajahnya memang tidak terlalu tampan, tapi sikapnya yang ceria, overhyperactive, dan sangat ramah ini membuat semua orang menyukainya. Banyak gadis yang mengincarnya. Bahkan ada yang sampai menguntit Naruto setiap harinya, dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto selalu was-was dengan para gadis manapun.

"Hn." Yang ditanya hanya menjawab datar dan tampak tidak peduli.

Pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo dan berwarna raven, mata yang kelam sekelam langit malam, badan sixpack yang seperti model majalah. Sangat keterlaluan jika ada yang tidak mengetahui siapa itu. Yap, si bungsu Uchiha, yakni Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak dari pemilik perusahaan _Uchiha Corp_ ini mempunyai julukan Pangeran Sekolah, bagaimana tidak? Lihat penampilannya serta latar belakangnya. Sasuke juga merupakan incaran para gadis di sekolahnya, bahkan ada juga yang di luar sekolahnya. Dan gara-gara hal itulah Pangeran Sekolah ini selalu berdiam diri di kelas tidak mau ke mana-mana karena takut dengan para penggemarnya yang sangat mengerikan. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut, hanya saja malas dengan para gadis yang selalu meneriaki namanya sehingga membuat gendang telinganya hampir pecah.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di depan gerbang. Mengingat peraturan di sekolah tidak boleh membawa kendaraan bermesin, jadi mereka terpaksa menunggu jemputan dari orang tua masing-masing.

Dan ternyata Naruto lah yang duluan dijemput dari pada Sasuke. Sebuah _Lamborghini_ hitam berhenti di depan mereka berdua. "Teme, mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, tidak. Aku menunggu _baka aniki_ -ku saja." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang sangat keras kepala ini. "Baiklah, aku duluan. _Jaa_ ~" Lalu Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

 **...**

"Kemana si _baka_ itu?" ucap Sasuke kesal. Dia mengotak-atik ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

 _Tuuuttt..tuttt_

"Ck, kenapa tidak dijawab?!"

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi dari tadi. Ia sudah menunggu hampir sejam dan tidak ada yang menjemputnya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal?

 _BRUKKK_

"Arghh!"

Seseorang menabrak Pangeran Sekolah hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Mm _sorry_ , aku buru-buru." Seseorang yang menabrak tadi meminta maaf dan langsung melesat pergi. "SEKALI LAGI MAAFKAN AKU!" teriak orang yang tadi sambil berlari. Sementara yang ditabrak?

"HEI KAU!" teriak Sasuke kepada orang yang menabraknya tadi. Namun sepertinya orang itu tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari. "Ck, apa-apaan dia?!" Sasuke berdiri seraya menepuk lengan dan kakinya.

Dan matanya langsung melebar seketika melihat sebuah benda yang seharusnya melingkar di lengannya telah tergeletak di aspal.

Jam tangan _Vacheron Constantin_ miliknya sudah hancur lebur. Talinya putus dari _Case_ 'nya. Kacanya juga sudah penuh retakan sehingga menutupi _Dial_ 'nya. Dan yang lebih parah, _Gears_ 'nya ikut keluar dari _Case_. Bagaimana bisa orang itu membuat jam tangan mahal hancur dalam waktu sekejap?

"A-apa yang..?" Sasuke mengutip satu-persatu bagian dari jam tangan yang sudah terpisah-pisah itu. "Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan aku cincang dia."

...

Kaki itu melangkah dengan cepat. Ia tampak terengah-engah seperti habis dikerjar sesuatu. Kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan rambut diikat tinggi berwarna pirang. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang melihat orang yang di depannya.

"Kau terlambat nona," ucap gadis pirang itu dengan masih berkacak pinggang. Oh, dan coba lihat raut wajahnya. Wajahnya sekarang memandang horror gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat seperti habis dikejar setan. "Dan perlu kuingatkan bahwa ini masih siang, tidak akan ada hantu yang mengejarmu ditengah panas terik matahari begini." Tambahnya.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, gadis dengan mahkota berwarna merah muda itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Hah.. maaf, aku tadi menabrak seseorang dan tidak sengaja menghancurkan jam tangannya." Kata-kata itu melontar dengan datar dari mulutnya.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Sahabatnya ini memang terkenal ceroboh. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia merusak jam tangan seseorang. "Ha? Jadi karena itu kau berlari seperti dikejar hantu?" Tanyanya.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk santai.

"Memangnya kau tidak meminta maaf kepada orang itu?" tanya Ino heran.

"Sudah." Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia tidak sadar kalau benda itu terlepas dari tangannya saat aku menabraknya. Benda itu hancur dalam sekejap, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa. Tapi yang pasti benda itu bermerek dan tentunya mahal. Makanya aku berlari." Jelasnya.

"Astaga, Sakura! Berhenti berlatih karate atau semacamnya, itu membuat kekuatanmu menjadi mengerikan!" dengus Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari temannya ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hanya menabrak seseorang bisa membuat jam tangan mahal rusak. Benda mahal tentu tidak mudah rusak begitu saja. Ya kalau benar jam tangan itu mahal. "Lalu bagaimana jika dia datang menemuimu dan meminta ganti rugi?"

"Entahlah." Sakura menaikkan bahunya.

"Kau ini baru tiba di Jepang tetapi sudah membuat masalah. Pantas ayahmu memberikanmu dua bodyguard dan satu butler pribadi saat di Amerika." Ucap Ino lalu kembali mendengus.

Ia ingat saat satu sekolah dengan Sakura di New York. Sahabatnya itu sangat dijaga ketat oleh ayahnya. Sakura selalu didampingi oleh _butler_ pribadinya kemanapun ia pergi. Dan kadang sesekali dua pria dengan badan besar ikut mendampinginya.

"Kau melupakan satu fakta nona," kata Sakura dengan sedikit menyeringai tipis.

"Dan kau selalu berhasil lolos dari penjagaan mereka." Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ino juga ingat bahwa Sakura selalu lolos dari para pria bertubuh besar itu. Entah bagaimana, dirinya juga tidak tahu. Dan yang lebih mengherankan adalah butler pribadinya tidak pernah membuka mulut jika ditanya ayah Sakura bagaimana tingkah lakunya. Butlernya hanya mengatakan bahwa Sakura selalu bersikap manis. Dan Ino tahu itu bohong, karena ia tahu kebiasaan buruk Sakura dari kecil.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo pulang." Kata Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

Ino berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah jalan duluan. "Hei, kau masih belum memberiku alasan mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau kembali ke Jepang!" kini Ino menoleh kearah Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kea rah Ino.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" tanya Ino dengan ketus. Ia kesal dengan alasan yang diberikan Sakura saat istirahat tadi.

"Oh, baiklah." Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Aku dihukum."

"Hah?"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. "Ayahku tahu aku berkelahi dan selalu keluar setiap malam. Jadi, yah.. dia menghukumku dengan mencabut seluruh fasilitasku dan kembali mengirimku ke sini."

"A-APA? AYAHMU SUDAH TAU ITU?" Ino berteriak tepat di kuping Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak, _Pig_." Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya. "Saat itu aku keluar seperti biasa. Dan aku tidak mewarnai rambutku karena pewarnanya habis, jadi aku pergi dengan penampilan biasaku tapi rambutku tetap berwarna pink."

Ino menyimak penjelasan Sakura dengan seksama. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura berani keluar saat malam dengan warna rambut seperti itu. Biasanya Sakura mewarmai rambutnya dengan warna lain— biasanya warna hitam. Siapapun yang sudah mengenalnya pasti tahu itu dia walaupun hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Bagaimana tidak, warna rambut Sakura adalah warna khas dan tidak semua orang memilikinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tahu Karl bukan?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya.

Karl? Siapa dia? Oh, Ino ingat. Karl adalah salah satu _bodyguard_ Sakura. Orang yang paling menjaga ketat pengawasannya terhadap Sakura.

Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Malam itu aku sedang bertanding balap motor dengan salah satu anggota dari geng yang menjadi rival geng-ku. Ternyata Karl menyaksikan pertandingan itu, dia menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang bertanding itu aku. Dan dia langsung melapor pada Ayahku saat itu juga. Lalu pada saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku langsung dimarahi Ayahku. Yah memang Ayahku tidak memukulku atau apa, dia hanya memarahiku dan menyuruhku masuk ke kamar. Pada saat aku masuk ke kamar, sontak saja aku ingin menjerit dan menangis saat itu juga,"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Laptop, charger ponsel, TV, PS, baju karate, pedang kendo-ku, dan semua peralatan yang biasa aku pakai saat aku keluar malam sudah tidak ada di kamar. Aku masih bersyukur ponselku tidak ikut di sita, tetapi aku salah. Esok harinya ponselku diambil secara paksa, dan aku langsung disuruh untuk menyiapkan semua baju-bajuku. Awalnya aku kira aku diusir dari rumah, ternyata aku disuruh kembali ke Jepang. Dan kau tahu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Saat itu juga aku ingin berteriak dan mengahancurkan semua barang yang ada di sekitarku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya." Sakura mendesah keras lalu terdiam.

Ino yang mendengarnya merasa kasihan pada Sakura. Sebenarnya dia marah besar dengan Sakura karena anak itu berubah sepenuhnya menjadi berandalan. Sakura memang suka sekali dengan kegiatan bela diri sejak kecil. Ia masuk klub karate pada saat kelas 4 dan sering berlatih di dojo milik Ayahnya. Tetapi Ino benar-benar tidak menyangka Sakura akan menjadi seperti ini. Dan Sakura mulai bertingkah seperti ini semenjak kematian ibunya enam tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu apa rencanamu di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada."

"Hah? Tidak ada?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya.

`"Aku hanya akan menjalankan apa yang disuruh Ayahku. Lagipula aku tidak akan bisa kabur lagi walaupun Ayahku berada di Amerika. Dia memberiku banyak penjaga. Aku merasa seperti narapidana yang akan dihukum mati."

"Lalu kenapa kau sekarang pulang berjalan kaki?" Tanya Ino. Ia baru teringat kalau sekarang ia dan Sakura berjalan kaki. Seharusnya Sakura dijaga dengan seorang pria berbadan besar kalau memang dia dihukum.

"Aku sudah meminta izin agar bisa pulang bersamamu, dan aku yakin pasti sekarang ada yang sedang mengawasiku." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Walaupun aku sekarang sendiri, tetap saja ada yang menjagaku." Sahut Sakura. "Hah.. aku benar-benar seperti buronan sekarang." Ucapnya lalu mendesah.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua selama perjalan. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya lagi. "Hei, darimana kau tahu kalau aku kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Sakura setelah mengingat kejadian saat istirahat tadi di sekolah. Ino langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan memberinya semprotan.

"Dari Ayahmu." Jawab Ino cuek.

Sakura menghela nafasnya saat mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Ino. Ayahnya? Astaga, Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Tolong jangan tanya apa yang Sakura tidak ingin pikirkan, karena ia sangat malas untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kau tahu apa, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba kepada Ino.

Ino yang sedang fokus memandang lurus jalanan tersentak karena pertanyaan Sakura.

Gadis pirang itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Apa?"

"Jepang adalah mimpi burukku."

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **HI MINNA ^^**

 **My first fic! Gimana? Ancurkah? Absurd kah? Aneh kah? Yak, mohon maap bila banyak keancuran dalam fic ini.. yah.. saya kan masih newbie :'v**

 **Adakah yang tidak tahu arti kata-kata yang dimiringkan di atas? Kalau gatau, silahkan tanya ama mbah google~ saya malas mengetik hoho :V /dibacok**

 **Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul pas saya lagi liat cover doramanya AKB48 "Majisuka Gakuen", ada yang tau doramanya? Saya suka banget pas ngeliat member-member ekebi jadi yankee.. apalagi Yuko ketua geng Rappappa tercintah :* yah sekarang bukan dia lagi sih.. kan udah grad Yuko nya :") tapi saya gaperna nonton doramanya sekalipun :'v *efek males download* /dibantai  
**

 **kok saya malah ngomongin itu ya :v**

 **Udah deh gitu aja, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya '-')/999 tapi jangan flame, saya masih newbie :"3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riview pls? :V**


	2. Old Diary

**Delinquent**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Old Diary**_

* * *

Ia pulang dengan wajah yang kusut. Sangat kusut malahan.

Hari ini adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupnya. Ya, dalam hidup Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini kakinya terasa mau patah karena berlama-lama berdiri menunggu jemputan dari kakaknya, lalu jam tangan kesayangannya hancur gara-gara orang sialan yang menabraknya. Dan yang lebih parah, setelah menunggu hampir satu jam lebih, kakaknya menelpon dan berkata bahwa dirinya harus pulang berjalan kaki atau naik angkutan umum karena ternyata kakaknya tidak bisa menjemput. Tentu saja itu membuatnya uring-uringan. Kalau tidak bisa menjemput bilang sedari tadi, dumelnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, dia dipeluk seorang pria yang tidak waras. Pada saat itu Sasuke sedang berjalan di salah satu gang sempit dan sepi, ya dia tidak pernah pulang berjalan kaki atau naik angkutan umum sebelumnya. Kakaknya bilang gang itu adalah jalan pintas untuk cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

Sasuke sedang berjalan sambil terus berdumel dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan sontak Sasuke berbalik dan melihat siapa orang itu. Dirinya kaget bukan main pada saat ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh besar memakai kaus compang-camping serta celana jeans yang sudah koyak. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah mencoba memberontak. Meskipun sering berolahraga dan berlatih karate, semuanya sia-sia saja. Tubuh pria itu terlalu besar dan kekuatannya juga lumayan kuat. Untung saja ada seorang Pak tua yang tiba-tiba melintas dan langsung menolong dirinya. Pak tua itu bilang kalau pria itu memang tidak waras dan sering memeluk orang yang melewati gang itu. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan bersumpah tidak akan melewati gang itu lagi.

...

Itachi tertawa keras saat Sasuke menceritakan kejadian sial yang menimpanya hari ini. Oh, dan lihat wajah Sasuke. Sangat masam, dan aura hitam terlihat di sekitar Sasuke. Itachi tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap tertawa. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan dalam menertawai adiknya.

"Berhenti tertawa, _baka_!" ketus Sasuke sambil men- _deathglare_ Itachi.

Tetapi itu tidak mempan pada Itachi saat ini karena ia masih memikirkan bagaimana wajah kaget Sasuke saat di peluk oleh orang gila itu. Pasti wajahnya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus, pikirnya geli.

"Oh, andaikan saja aku melihatnya saat itu." Kata Itachi lalu kembali tertawa.

Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah kakaknya ini. Lalu ia pergi dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dirinya masih dapat mendengar suara tawa dari Itachi. Kami-sama, apa salahku sehingga aku harus tertimpa nasib yang sangat sial hari ini? Batinnya galau.

Ia masih kesal. Sangat kesal.

Kesal bukan karena Itachi yang menertawainya habis-habisan ataupun dipeluk oleh orang gila. Tetapi kesal karena jam tangan kesayangannya telah hancur. Dan itu semua gara-gara orang sialan itu! Rutuknya.

Sasuke kembali mengingat siapa orang yang menabraknya tadi. Yang tadi menabraknya adalah seorang gadis. Ya, seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah sama dengannya. Berarti gadis itu satu sekolah dengannya.

Dirinya kembali mengingat bagaimana rupa gadis itu. "Argh sial! Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya tadi!" kesal Sasuke.

Tapi tunggu. Ia ingat warna rambut gadis itu. Warna rambutnya adalah merah muda.

Merah muda? Sepertinya ia tak asing dengan warna rambut itu. Sasuke merasa pernah melihat rambut itu sebelumya, tetapi dimana? Dan kapan?

"Masa bodoh dengan warna rambut gadis itu, pokoknya dia harus mengganti rugi!"

...

Ruangan yang lumayan besar bernuansa Eropa dengan dominasi warna serba putih. Ranjang yang berukuran sedang terletak di tengah ruangan, cocok untuk ditiduri satu orang. Satu lemari berukuran besar dengan cermin persegi panjang yang menempel di tengah-tengah lemari tersebut. Meja kecil yang berada di sebelah ranjang, diatas meja tersebut terdapat lampu tidur berbentuk _Eiffel Tower_. Dinding yang dipasang wallpaper putih bergambar _Eiffel Tower_. Beberapa bingkai foto tersusun rapi di dinding. Dan masih banyak benda lainnya yang berada di ruangan megah nan elegan tersebut.

Dirinya duduk di sofa empuk yang terletak di sebelah jendela kamarnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang sudah berdebu, kotak itu digembok. Tangan mungilnya perlahan memutar kunci yang sudah tertancap di pantat gembok tersebut ke arah kanan.

 _KLEK_

Gembok itu terbuka.

Dengan lincah segera dia melepaskan gemboknya dari kotak. Tangannya dengan gemetar membuka kotak biru tersebut.

Sebuah buku bersampul putih polos tergeletak di dalam sana. Buku yang dulunya selalu setia menemaninya kapanpun dan di manapun. Buku yang selalu setia mendengarkan isi hatinya. Satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menyimpan rahasianya.

Perlahan jemarinya membuka buku tersebut.

Yap, tulisan yang sangat ia kenal berada di kertas putih tersebut. Tulisan yang seperti cakar ayam, ya.. tulisan dia saat dirinya masih kecil dulu. _Emerald_ nya mulai membaca ulang apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

 ** _March, 28th 2005_**

 ** _Astaga! Aku tidak percaya ini!_**

 ** _Aku mendapatkan buku diary ini hadiah ulang tahun dari Paman! Paman sungguh baik sekali._**

 ** _Buku diary yang selalu aku idam-idamkan dulu. Buku diary yang aku lihat di salah satu toko buku kesukaanku._**

 ** _Aku juga mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari teman-teman dan keluargaku. Ini benar-benar tahun terbaik sepanjang hidupku!_**

Jarinya bergerak membalikkan halaman dari buku tersebut. Masih sama, terdapat tulisan itu lagi.

 ** _March, 29th 2005_**

 ** _Hari yang membosankan. Aku tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa di hari ini._**

 ** _Teman-temanku semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ibuku juga sedang pergi. Jangan tanyakan Ayahku, dia jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah berada di rumah._**

 ** _Paman? Dia juga sama sibuknya dengan Ayahku. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang menurutku sangat membosankan._**

 ** _Kenapa orang-orang saat ini semuanya sibuk? Ya Tuhan, aku akan mati kebosanan sekarang._**

Jemarinya kembali bergerak dan membalikkan halaman tersebut. _Emerald_ nya terus membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Lalu dia membalikkan halaman itu dan membacanya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Gerakannya terhenti saat ia sampai pada seperempat halaman dari buku tersebut. Dirinya terdiam menatap apa yang ditulis di sana.

 ** _December, 24th 2006_**

 ** _Cinta pertama itu apa? Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta pertama. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa aku telah mendapatkan cinta pertamaku._**

 ** _Dia._**

 ** _Ya, dia orang yang bermain di halaman tetangga depan rumah bibiku. Sekarang aku berada di Nagoya, dan aku menginap di tempat bibiku. Aku melihatnya kemarin lusa._**

 ** _Saat itu ia memakai sweater biru, sarung tangan itam, celana panjang hitam, dan topi wol berwarna putih yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Dirinya sedang bermain salju bersama teman-temannya. Aku tidak ingat betul bagaimana wajahnya. Dia sempat menoleh ke arahku saat itu. Dan aku hanya melihat wajahnya sekilas. Ya, Sekilas._**

 ** _Aku juga tidak tahu namanya siapa. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya dengan bibiku siapa nama anak itu, tetapi aku urungkan niatku karena aku takut bibi menggodaku. Aku tahu betul sikap bibi yang suka menggodaku._**

 ** _Aku selalu melihatnya bermain salju dipekarangan rumahnya. Jadi untuk sementara ini aku akan memanggilnya Pemuda Salju. Akan aku cari tahu namanya._**

Cairan bening dengan perlahan keluar dari sudut matanya dan jatuh ke pipi putihnya. Dengan cepat tangannya mengelap cairan tersebut dan membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku itu.

 ** _December, 25th 2006_**

 ** _Kemana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya kemarin dan seharian ini. Apa dia berlibur ke tempat lain? Apa dia sakit? Atau dia sedang menginap di rumah saudaranya?_**

 ** _Argh, itu semua memenuhi kepalaku._**

 ** _Entah mengapa aku jadi tidak tenang begini bila tidak melihatnya. Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak tertolong lagi._**

 ** _Aku ingin jujur. Aku masih belum hafal bagaimana wajahnya. Itu sangat konyol bukan? Bagaimana dirimu bisa jatuh cinta kepada seseorang kalau dirimu tidak ingat wajahnya? Aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tertolong lagi._**

 ** _December, 28th 2006_**

 ** _Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!_**

 ** _Ya, Tuhan! Aku ini sudah benar-benar tidak waras!_**

 ** _Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Pemuda Salju itu di jalan saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan. Dia sempat tersenyum padaku! Itu sangat membuatku senang!_**

 ** _Tetapi dengan bodohnya aku langsung melesat pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan wajahnya. Aku mendongak sekilas lalu menunduk dan langsung berlari. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku orang paling bodoh!_**

 ** _Seharusnya itulah kesempatanku untuk melihat wajah si Pemuda Salju itu dan menanyakan namanya secara langsung! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Argghh…_**

 ** _Demi Tuhan, aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding karena sikap bodohku ini._**

 ** _Januari, 3rd 2007_**

 ** _Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Nagoya. Besok pagi aku akan kembali ke Tokyo menggunakan pesawat penerbangan pertama._**

 ** _Jujur saja, sekarang aku ingin menangis. Ya, menangis._**

 ** _Kenapa diriku bisa sebodoh ini? Aku belum tahu nama si Pemuda Salju itu, dan bahkan aku belum hafal bagaimana wajahnya!_**

 ** _Astaga! Aku ingin mengetok kepalaku menggunakan palu sekarang._**

 ** _Apa aku akan melihatnya lagi? Ya, melihatnya lagi di sini? Di Nagoya?_**

 ** _Aku bisa kapan saja pergi ke Nagoya dan menginap lagi di tempat bibiku. Tetapi tidak ada jaminan aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Bibiku bilang kalau keluarga yang tinggal di seberang rumah bibi adalah sebuah keluarga yang merantau. Keluarga itu bisa kapan saja pindah ke tempat lain lagi._**

 ** _Ya, Tuhan. Bolehkan aku berharap bertemu lagi dengannya? Bolehkan aku berharap suatu saat aku bisa mengobrol dengannya? Bolehkah? Bolehkan aku berharap?_**

 _Emerald_ nya terus membaca satu-persatu isi buku itu.

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Ia harus tidur sekarang atau akan terlambat sekolah besok.

Dirinya beranjak dari sofa empuk berwarna putih itu dan naik ke atas kasurnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Terlelap dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi.

 **...**

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat suka membaca.

Pelajaran pertama sudah usai dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang adalah waktu pelajaran kedua tetapi tidak ada guru yang masuk dari tadi. Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia jmengajak Hinata pergi dengannya. Gadis itu dengan senang hati mengiya'kan ajakan Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. Awalnya Sakura ingin mengajak Ino, tetapi ia takut bagaimana kalau Ino sedang mengikuti pelajaran sekarang. Jadi dirinya mengurung keinginan itu.

 _GREEKK_

"Hai, Haruno."

Jantungnya terasa mau copot sekarang karena seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya. _Siapa yang berani membuyarkan konsentrasi seorang Haruno Sakura hah?!_ Batin Sakura kesal.

Sakura menoleh ke arah asal suara tadi. Dan ia kembali kaget saat pemuda dengan rambut berambut merah mencolok duduk di sebelah kanannya, pemuda itu menyapanya dan tersenyum kepadanya. _Astaga, dia terlihat tampan,_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia langsung menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu. "Astaga! Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku copot!" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Gadis ini tidak segan-segan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya walaupun pada orang baru dia kenal, pikir Gaara sedikit salut. Jarang ada orang yang mau mengatakan langsung to the point tanpa memikirkan dengan siapa orang itu berbicara. Terlebih lagi seorang gadis. Seorang gadis pasti akan terlihat lebih malu-malu dan berpikir dua kali—mungkin lebih—sebelum berbicara.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku jika membuatku terkejut."

Sakura menghela nafasnya sambil menenangkan dirinya yang barusan kaget karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. "Hah, tak apa," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu kembali berkonsentrasi membaca bukunya dan tidak mempedulikan Gaara yang sepertinya masih menatap dirinya.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan di antara dua rak buku yang besar. Kakinya terus berjalan, matanya dengan teliti mencari apa yang ia cari. Tangan kanannya diseret di sepanjang buku-buku yang tersusun rapi.

 _KETEMU!_

Novel _The Lord of The Rings : Return of The Kings_ karya penulis legendaris _J.R.R Tolkien._ Oh, Sakura sangat suka buku ini. Ia sudah pernah membaca seri pertama dan seri keduanya saat masih di New York. Dan ini adalah seri ketiganya. Ia akan sangat semangat membacanya.

Namun belum sempat tangannya menggapai benda tersebut, sudah ada tangan lain yang memegang buku itu. Iris klorofilnya melirik ke arah si pemilik tangan itu.

Rambut _raven,_ mata hitam kelam, wajah tampan, gaya rambut mencuat seperti— err.. pantat ayam.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. _Dia kan.. orang yang kemarin aku tabrak. Apa dia datang untuk meminta rugi karena jam tangannya aku hancurkan kemarin? Tamatlah riwayatku._

"Kau ingin mengambil buku ini?" tanya pemuda itu santai seraya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

 _Hah? D-dia? Dia tidak meminta rugi kepadaku? Apa dia tidak mengingatku?_

"Mm. t-tidak jadi, aku permisi." Sahut Sakura lalu langsung melesat pergi.

Pemuda itu terlihat heran melihat gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tampak tidak peduli lalu mengambil novel itu dan berjalan ke tempat duduk yang disediakan di perpustakaan.

 **...**

"Hah, apa aku lolos darinya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dengan secepat yang ia bisa. Ia terus berlari tidak tahu tujuannya ke mana. Dan sekarang di sinilah Sakura, di taman sekolah.

Sakura berada di sebelah pohon besar yang terletak di sisi pinggir taman sekolah. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di pohon tersebut. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di lututnya guna menopang tubuhnya sebagian. Nafasnya memburu karena ia berlari sangat kencang tadi.

"Tamatlah riwayatku sekarang. Dia akan meminta ganti rugi padaku." Ucap Sakura. Tangan kirinya ia angkat dan menepuk jidatnya.

Tubuhnya sekarang dipenuhi keringat sehingga sedikit membasahi seragam dan rok sekolahnya.

Ia ingin ke kantin membeli minuman. Rasanya kerongkongannya sudah kering sekali. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia kembali menegapkan badannya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu berjalan menuju kantin yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. _Oh, astaga.. aku sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi._ Batinnya.

"KAU YANG DI SANA!"

...

Uchiha Sasuke duduk dengan santai di perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya ini masih jam pelajaran. Tapi berkat kejeniusan yang ia miliki, ia bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan boleh keluar kelas. Daripada cengo tidak jelas, lebih baik ke perpustakaan saja. Toh, ia bisa duduk santai bahkan tidur di perpustakaan.

"Buku ini membosankan." Ujarnya dengan suara kecil yang hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tubuhnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku yang besar itu. Mata _onyx_ nya memperhatikan satu persatu buku yang dilihatnya sementara kakinya terus berjalan. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti saat manik obsidiannya melihat buku dengan judul dan sampul yang menarik. Tangannya refleks ingin mengambil buku tersebut.

Tangannya hampir menyentuh buku tersebut. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan dia melihat ada tangan lain yang sepertinya ingin mengambil buku itu juga. Matanya menoleh ke orang pemilik tangan itu.

Ia merasa dirinya tidak asing dengan orang ini. Apa ia pernah melihatnya?

Sasuke memfokuskan pikirannya lagi saat ini dan bertanya dengan santai kepada orang— gadis— di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin mengambil buku ini?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

Terlihat ekspresi panik di pancarkan di wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Mm.. t-tidak jadi, aku permisi." Jawab gadis itu lalu langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat.

Sasuke merasa bingung sekarang. _Kenapa gadis itu?_ Batinnya heran.

Tetapi memang pada dasarnya Sasuke bukan orang yang mau memikirkan hal tidak penting, jadi dia mengambil buku itu lalu pergi berjalan menuju kursi yang dia duduki tadi.

Pikirannya masih teringat gadis tadi. Gadis tadi benar-benar sudah tidak asing lagi.

Manik hijau klorofil dan rambut merah muda sebahu.

 _Tunggu, merah muda?_

Sasuke tampak berpikir berusaha mengingat siapa gadis itu.

Matanya melebar seketika ingat siapa gadis itu.

 _Dia kan yang menabrakku kemarin? Orang yang menghancurkan jam tanganku._

Sasuke sepertinya sudah yakin kalau orang itu yang menabraknya kemarin. "Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia harus mengganti rugi." Tubuhnya berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu perpustakaan. Novel yang ia pegang tadi entah ia lemparkan kemana.

Kakinya terus berlari entah kemana, lalu dirinya tersadar bahwa ia berlari tanpa mengetahui kemana ia berlari. Sasuke berhenti di taman sekolah dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari gadis yang tadi. Iris obsidiannya menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda berdiri di samping pohon besar yang ada di pinggir taman. Tangan kanan gadis itu memegang pohon itu dan dirinya tampak terengah-engah .

 _Itu pasti dia_.

"KAU YANG DI SANA!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh dan langsung melebarkan bola matanya. Lalu gadis itu berbalik dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"HEI! MAU KE MANA KAU?" teriak Sasuke pada gadis itu.

Sasuke berlari mengejar gadis itu.

Dirinya berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia kehilangan gadis itu.

"Ck, kemana dia?!" kata Sasuke kesal.

Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah mencari gadis tadi. Mata _onyx_ nya menangkap siluet seseorang di balik pohon yang besar.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu berjalan mendekat ke pohon itu. Ia dapat melihat sedikit rambut merah muda gadis itu terbang tertiup angin.

Sekarang Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu di depannya. Gadis itu sedang menoleh ke arah lain sehingga tidak menyadari keadaan Sasuke. Seringainya semakin melebar.

"Kena kau."

"EH?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Apa ini?

Holla minna! /terjangsatusatu

akhirnya bisa update hehe :D

SasuSaku nya belum ada :v maapkan saya huhu :(

oke saya gatau mau ngomong apalagi :v

wokeh, bye-bye~ Riview jangan lupa :*

.

.

 **Banda Aceh, 27 Juni 2015**


End file.
